PRINCESS HOURS
by plumporin
Summary: [Kuroo x Yachi x Ushijima] Princess hours versi fanfiksi anime. dengan plot KW3


Hitoka pernah punya prinsip, bahwa ia akan menjalani hidup dengan baik, lurus, tidak akan menyusahkan orang banyak.

Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah ia pahami, mengapa dirinya berada di situasi kebalikannya.

Perkara ekonomi adalah sebab pertama. Sebab kedua, Hitoka putus asa.

Minggu depan ia harus mendapatkan uang satu juta yen untuk selamat dari kejaran hutang warisan mendiang Ayah. Jika tidak, lintah darat veteran akan membuatnya menjalani hidup seperti dalam kemungkinan prasangka buruknya.

Bisa jadi ia akan dijual ke komplotan yakuza, lalu dijadikan budak atau seburuk-buruknya dijual ke luar negeri. Bisa jadi ia diperistri anggota yakuza yang ingin menebusnya. Dua hal itu adalah hal yang paling ditakutkan Hitoka.

Begitulah Hitoka menjatuhkan dirinya dalam kejahatan. Wanita mungil itu sendiri menyebut pekerjaan sampingan ini adalah asisten paparazzi.

Ia sudah terikat kontrak demi mendapat sekantung uang jika berhasil menangkap foto skandal dari orang-orang dalam list incaran.

Tuan paparazzi yang memperkerjakan Hitoka, tidak akan pernah menampakan diri terlebih identitas. Namun ia telah membuat gadis lugu itu percaya, bahwa dua kantung gepokan 1000 yen pasti diberikan, asalkan ada pemanis tambahan. Rekaman suara lengkap dengan jejak gambar lebih dari sekedar menggiurkan.

Jangankan sadapan suara, Hitoka sudah kalah dalam incaran target pertama.

Rasanya, Hitoka tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengutuk diri. Saat ini ia benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati.

"Perlihatkan kartu identiasmu!"

Hitoka menurut. Kartu identitas yang baru saja diambil dari tas punggung kecil, diberikan. Hitoka tidak bisa menghentikan dua tangannya gemetaran. Ekspresi wajahnya telihat ingin menangis yang tertahan.

Ada pria jangkung yang mengunci gerakan Hitoka. Ia sudah dibuat diam membatu. Punggung mungil itu belum juga lepas dari dinding berlumut yang membuatnya terpojok. Hitoka yang lebih reaktif dengan aura, sudah dibuat takluk hanya dengan pembawaan pria itu.

Hitoka pada dasarnya takut dengan keberadaan laki-laki. Terlebih untuk pria bermata tajam, berbadan besar tinggi, memiliki senyuman sekilas yang terasa rancu. Baginya, orang seperti itu lebih menakutkan dibandingkan pria bertato.

Pria berambut hitam sudah dua kali melirik kartu ID dan wajah ketakukan Hitoka. Tingkah sederhana bahwa ia sedang membandingkan dua objek. Kepalanya mendadak miring tanda sedang keheranan.

Pria itu sepertinya terkejut dengan umur Hitoka. Siapa mengira bahwa wanita yang berdandan seperti gadis remaja sudah berusia 25 tahun. Padahal ia sudah mengatakan, "Dari pada melakukan hal seperti ini, lebih baik kau belajar lebih keras--nak."

Kartu identitas Hitoka dalam jepitan jarinya, di foto.

Hitoka tidak bisa berbuat lebih. Karirnya sebagai asisten tuan paparazzi berakhir dalam hitungan menit. Ia melirik kosong ke arah kamera digital yang sudah hancur. Masih dingatnya bagaimana pria tadi merusak kamera hanya dengan sekali pijakan. Kartu memori dipatahkan tanpa adanya energi paksaan.

Padahal--ia tidak berhasil mendapat satu pun foto Shimizu Kiyoko, objek incarannya. Pacar nona itu benar-benar protektif sampai tidak ingin membuat Kiyoko terluka oleh perbuatan nakalnya.

Hitoka, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana dirinya bertahan di Fukuoka setelah satu minggu ke depan.

PRINCESS HOURS

Haikyuu fancfition

Tetsurou mengira, mungkin cintanya selama ini hanyalah sebelah pihak.

Ia juga tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa di tempat ini ia mengawali dan mengakhiri cerita panjangnya dengan Shimizu Kiyoko. Tetsurou pikir, ia tidak pernah mengarang cerita itu sendirian. Selalu ada Kiyoko. Dan Kiyoko lah yang akan menjadi ending dalam perjalanan hidupnya.

Nyatanya, Kiyoko menolak ajakan untuk membangun keluaraga bersama. Satu jam yang lalu.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit, Tetsurou melamunkan kalimat-kalimat penolakan Kiyoko.

Wanita itu tidak pernah berkata kasar dan irama bicaranya selalu hangat. Tapi, apa yang diucapkan Kiyoko sanggup membuat Tetsurou menangis pelan, saat ini.

Kiyoko sudah menjadikan Tetsurou pecundang. Wanita yang hidup dalam mimpi, tidak bisa melihat prianya membantu mewujudkan apa yang diimpikan sejak kecil.

Kiyoko sudah membuka mata kekasihnya, bahwa hanya Tetsurou seoranglah yang menganggap bahwa mereka berdua adalah sama.

Dan juga, Kiyoko tidak bertanggung jawab atas hancurnya setengah dunia Tetsurou.

Ruangan luas minum cahaya, bangku-bangku kosong, dan kesendiriannya, sudah menjadi pemicu di mana Tetsurou dapat meluapkan rasa kecewa. Dengan berteriak.

Namun, ia masih tahu diri untuk tidak memaki. Ia masih sadar, pengaharapan Kiyoko kembali tidak akan terjadi hanya dengan menjabarkan seberapa banyak ia telah berkorban pada wanita yang ia temui tiga tahun lalu.

Tetsuro hanya berdiri, menatap panggung kosong, menunggu dirinya sendiri kapan ia akan meninggalkan gedung Acros Hall.

Panggilan telpon yang ke lima kali akhirnya diangkat. Sejujurnya, Tetsurou masih marah dengan Ibunya atas tuduhan sepihak.

Ia kecewa, karena Kiyoko juga mengatakan yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Ibunya tidak pernah menyukai wanita yang ia cintai.

"Iya ibu?,"

"Maaf, lain kali saja, Bu. Sepertinya--aku tidak akan pulang malam ini."

Panggilan singkat diputus. Tetsurou penat. Langit-langit kosong lebih menarik di tatap dibandingkan memikirkan nasibnya ke depan. Namun, Bukan sifat Tetsurou jika ia terus-terusan mengelak.

Foto kartu identitas wanita mungil yang ia temui satu minggu yang lalu diamati."Namanya, Yachi Hitoka..." Dijeda lama.

"Yang benar saja aku dinikahkan dengan wanita seperti ini."

-tbc-


End file.
